1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a method of amorphization of a metal crystal.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Amorphous metals have recently attracted interest in a broad industrial field because of their unique physical properties.
The inventors have found a method for transforming a given metal into an amorphous metal by irradiating the given metal with an electron beam accelerated with a higher voltage than a "threshold voltage" which damages (meaning to disturb the arrangement of the atoms forming the metal crystal) the given metal, as described in copending patent application Ser. No. 06/585,912 filed Mar. 2, 1984. However, in this method, the formation of the amorphous metal always starts from the vicinity of a surface of the crystal, so that it is impossible to attain the amorphization at an arbitrary position in the interior of the crystal distant from the surface. Further the shape of the amorphous region in the crystal is always limited to a rod shape or a block shape, one end of which is positioned at the surface of the metal crystal. Such a limitation of the shape becomes a great hindrance in obtaining a given function with the resulting amorphous-crystal composite material.